starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Characters
StarCraft II Additions Been looking over the characters' page and...I think it needs some expansion. Question is, how much? I'd like to invite discussion because editing the page is very time consuming and edits have been reverted in the past. I would like to contend that the following characters should at least warrant consideration for the SC2 section:--Hawki (talk) 12:45, March 9, 2014 (UTC) Terrans *Egon Stettman: If we have Hanson and Swann there, I don't see why Stettman shouldn't be. Heck, he's arguably got even more reason to be there since Hanson since he's an in-game hero. *Kachinsky/Hill: Kinda meh. I bring them up because they've got hero pages on the SC2 site. On the other hand, they have little plot relevance. *Warfield: In-game unit and quite major. *Mira Han: On the fence. Plays a relatively major role in HotS but...like I said, "fence."--Hawki (talk) 12:45, March 9, 2014 (UTC) Zerg *Stukov/Dehaka/Zagara: No reason not to include them IMO. *Zurvan: Worth it IMO. Around for the entirety of the Zerus arc, is a boss, plot-relevant, etc. *Kerrigan: Already there, but I'm wondering if there should be three entries - Infested Kerrigan (WoL), post-WoL Kerrigan (brown hair, arguably a terran character), and Primal Kerrigan. SC1 does the divide, but still... *Primal pack leaders: Eh...too minor IMO.--Hawki (talk) 12:45, March 9, 2014 (UTC) Protoss *I'm kinda on the fence about Karass, Mohandar, and Urun. They're relatively minor plotwise, but so far have had the same no. of in-game appearances as Artanis. *Tassadar: Um...honestly 50/50. *Lassara/Expedition Leader: No. *Nyon: I'm inclined to say yes. While his plot role is minor (as in, just the face of the Tal'darim), he at least pops up reguarly in WoL.--Hawki (talk) 12:45, March 9, 2014 (UTC) Other *Emil Narud: No reason not to include IMO.--Hawki (talk) 12:45, March 9, 2014 (UTC) Discussions So yeah. May end up just adding them at some point, but given the no. of characters listed above, I'd rather discuss it first.--Hawki (talk) 12:45, March 9, 2014 (UTC) Some characters are useless... for me the best thing to do is insert ONLY the Official page Characters, yhea, I know they don't update it yet, but is quite obvius when they will do it they will add at least: Dehaka, Stukov, Artanis, Rohana, Alarak, Karax, Vorazun, Talandar, Selendis, but a lot of others are useless... for exemple Cooper http://us.battle.net/sc2/en/game/hero/--[[User:PRISON KEEPER|PRISON KEEPER]] (talk) 11:31, January 7, 2016 (UTC) Ok, guys, I make the page most serious, for the Terran I only insert the characters in the official page, for the others... I leave most all, the Zerg I merged Primal and normal (because Dehaka and Kerrigan are Primals too), the only problem is, I don't find any Primal Kerrigan portrait. P.s. The Talis portrait is wrong, that is the Adept, if you go to the editor you can see Talis portrait is brighter, for Rohana I think is better add the portrait without the cords.--PRISON KEEPER (talk) 11:57, January 7, 2016 (UTC) :I've reverted it for now, but it has its own problems. I agree that some of the characters (e.g. Cooper) are far too minor, but others still warrant inclusion, even if they don't have a hero page (e.g. Lockwell). At this point in time, I feel all additions should be discussed here first. :So, on that note, remove Cooper, Cade, and Earl for starters. Probably the primal zerg bar Dehaka and Zurvan. Talis is fine as is, even with the portrait discrepencies.--Hawki (talk) 12:07, January 7, 2016 (UTC) ::Ok, so you prefer remain this until the official character page will be update, but why still using the Infested Kerrigan portrait?--PRISON KEEPER (talk) 13:19, January 7, 2016 (UTC) Seriously? Why add all this characters? A lot of them don't do pratically nothing. At least add the most important character. Tatcher, what she do? Blizzard don't even made a page for her in WoL--PRISON KEEPER (talk) 13:02, September 1, 2017 (UTC) We need to cut down on characters. Thatcher and Vermillion are far too minor. I'd also remove the second Overmind. It's important lore-wise, but it's barely even a character in the conventional sense.--Hawki (talk) 10:12, September 6, 2017 (UTC) Just like this?--Tlaqh1335 (talk) 10:56, September 6, 2017 (UTC) :That's okay. I'm wary about some of them, but that's good enough for now.--Hawki (talk) 11:24, September 6, 2017 (UTC) ::I would remove Lockwell, Orlan, Han, Nyon too, since they are not so important. Talis maybe too is not important. The Second Overmind, even is never speak, is one of the most important characters of BW, pratically all the war was Kerrigan VS Second Overmind (the name too say this "Brood War")--PRISON KEEPER (talk) 11:49, September 6, 2017 (UTC) :::I'd keep them. Lockwell is a constant presence across all four SC2 games. Nyon is a constant adversary in WoL, and Talis is key to Zeratul's mini-campaign, if not LotV as a whole. I think she's certainly more important than Karass, but I feel there's a case to be made for hero characters to be added. :::Orlan and Mira are a bit iffy, but they still at least appear across two games. But I'm still iffy about the Second Overmind. Lorewise, it's very important. But can we even call it a character per se, when it has no actual characterization, let alone dialogue?--Hawki (talk) 11:54, September 6, 2017 (UTC) ::::Not sure... Blizzard neither do pages about them in the official website, yhea, they stopped do them a bit after HotS, but still, if they don't do them, this mean Blizzard don't consider them relevant characters. I suggest to use this to decide what Character deserve to be mentioned here and who not, for me we the best is: Terran *Raynor *Tychus *Horner *Mengsk *Valerian *Swann *Stetmann *Warfield *Nova *Kachinsky *Hill *Reigel *Devis Zerg *Kerrigan *Izsha *Abathur *Zagara *Stukov *Dehaka *Zurvan *Niadra (?) (not sure if she can be considered a really important character...) *Overmind (?) (not sure for this one since only appear in flashbacks) Protoss *Artanis *Zeratul *Vorazun *Karax *Talandar *Alarak *Selendis *Rohana *Tassadar (?) (even this one I'm not sure, since he just appear as an Ourus's illusion) Others *Amon *Duran *Ourus Just the most important and relevant (Kachinsky and Hill just because Blizzard give to them a hero page)--PRISON KEEPER (talk) 12:27, September 6, 2017 (UTC) My two cents: The Second Overmind should probably be removed. While it's plot important I'd argue it functions more as an object than an actual character. I'm for Orlan and Mira, Mira especially while minor showed up in multiple games. Orlan I'm a bit more iffy on because he has less of a driving role. If we're going to include Hill we should at least include Mira. Niadra, while only appearing in one mission, is a hero unit we directly control, so I think we should include her. Tassadar no, if we're going to do Ouros we shouldn't do Tassadar. I'd also make the argument for Ma'lash and Ji'nara, especially since Ji'nara is fairly major in NCO. --Subsourian (talk) 13:24, September 6, 2017 (UTC) :Blizzard don't even give to Mira and Orlan a page, Hill, yhea is a not really important, but Blizzard give to him a page, and you go often to him for mercenaries. I suggest for SC2 to insert only the characters that have an official page and/or have a big importance.--PRISON KEEPER (talk) 17:11, September 6, 2017 (UTC) ::I agree with Hawki and Subsourian, both admins' opinion. ::-Tlaqh1335 (talk) 18:03, September 6, 2017 (UTC) :::I think Blizzard opinion is more important, if they never do anything for Mira and Orlan, exist a reason.--PRISON KEEPER (talk) 18:05, September 6, 2017 (UTC) ::::The website isn't the end all be all of what we should and shouldn't include, it's media surrounding the game. The short stories are also featured in the same place but we don't include Mohandar. Besides, the character/planet sections are grossly unfinished after Wings of Liberty (Heart of the Swarm got like two planets and characters added, LotV got a very brief and incorrect summary of Shakuras) so I don't think that counts as Blizzard's opinion on who isn't relevant, just on who they wrote first. --Subsourian (talk) 18:15, September 6, 2017 (UTC) Protection Okay, I've protected this article so that only admins can edit it. Any further submissions should be discussed here first as far as notability goes, since we're getting some really minor characters added.--Hawki (talk) 05:38, September 23, 2017 (UTC) Request for StarCraft: Ghost Characters Change the current article to this version, please (since Nova had got any of her surname during the development of the game). -Tlaqh1335 (talk) 04:22, November 18, 2017 (UTC) :Nova got her surname in the novel StarCraft: Ghost: Nova (pretty sure it was specified on a web page that she came from the Terra Family as well). So, she would have still been Nova Terra then.--Hawki (talk) 05:40, November 18, 2017 (UTC)